sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
All Star Riders/Grand Prix Cutscenes (Team Powerpuff)
These are the cutscenes from the Team Powerpuff's Storyline in the Grand Prix Mode in All Star Riders. Grand Prix Cutscenes Introduction / Match #1: Team Powerpuff vs. Team Cortex Omocaho: Greetings & welcome everyone to yet another exciting World Grand Prix. Once again we've got riders with their Extreme Gears all tuned up & ready to go. As always, I'm Omochao, bringing the action to you live. And it appears we've got fresh new faces getting ready for their first race. They are made of sugar, spice & everything nice & I mean that literally, because we've got a new team known as "Team Powerpuff". Let's see if we can snag an interview before the race. (Omochao flies off to go up to see Team Powerpuff who are ready with their new extreme gears.) Omochao: How are you sweet little girls feel today about joining the World Grand Prix? Blossom: We are feeling pretty well. Bubbles: Were really exciting to enter in a friendly competition against other teams from all around the world. (Waving to the camera) Hi Professor! Hi Octi! I hope we'll be doing our best! Buttercup: Can we just start the competition already?! I'm starting to get antsy! Omochao: As you wish, Team Powerpuff. Here come your first set of opponents. (Dr. Neo Cortex, N.Gin and Tiny Tiger of Team Cortex walks towards Team Powerpuff.) Dr. Cortex: What is the meaning of this? Why are we up against 3 little girls? Tiny Tiger: Puny little girl no match for Tiny! (Fakes a punch at Bubbles) Bubbles: (Cries) Blossom: Hey! You leave Bubbles alone! N.Gin: Hehehehehehe, you three puny little girls wont even stand a chance against our Extreme Gears of our own design! Dr. Cortex: Let's get this over with so we focus on stopping, Crash Bandicoot. These three girls are nothing more than a joke. Buttercup: What did you say?! That's it! Youre asking for it! Omochao: Looks like this is gonna be a fast & furious ride from the start, let's see how Team Powerpuff & Team Cortex square off. I can't wait! After Mission #1 Blossom: I believe that it's enough proof that were not the team to mess with. Dr. Cortex: It appears your a much more challenge than we anticipated. Bubbles: Don't worry about us, we won't lose to big bullies like you. Tiny: Tiny no bully! Tiny monster! It is different! Buttercup: Are you mocking us now? Your asking for it! Blossom: It's alright Buttercup, save your energy for the next race. Dr. Cortex: Don't worry, we will bounce back to the 2nd Round soon enough. Blossom: We'll see about that. After Mission #3 / Match #2: Team Powerpuff vs. Team Piraka Omochao: And so, we have our First Round Winners, Team Powerpuff. These three girls with sugar, spice & everything nice shows us what girl power is all about! Dr. Cortex: I can't believe this! We're knocked out of the competition from the start! Dr. N.Gin: Now we can't get our revenge on those Bandicoots! Tiny: Now Cortex is mad. Blossom: Ridiculous Team Cortex, the Extreme Grand Prix is for the Youth. Dr. Cortex: (growls as he, N.Gin & Tiny leaves) Fine, you win this time. But once we return next time, we will plot our revenge against the Bandicoots... and you! (As they left, Omochao comes up to Team Powerpuff.) Omochao: Your on to a good start, but here's a team that might give you a tough challenge. Buttercup: Alright, can't wait to see who we got next. Who else do we got for Round 2? (Right on cue, Team Piraka burst onto the scene with their tough Extreme Gear.) Zaktan: (with Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak & Thok) Is this the Grand Prix? Or is this Kindergarden? Bubbles: Hey, just because we're kindergardens, doesn't mean that us Powerpuff Girls can take that from you, gang of bullies. Hakann: Zaktan was looking at you when he said that, you baby! Buttercup: Who are you calling Bubbles, a baby?! Thok: It's 6 on 3. We have double the members & double the chances to win & double the trouble for you 3. Reidak: Yeah! Team Piraka is ready to ride! Vezok: Were gonna go hardcore on this race for keeps! Think you can keep up with the big boys?! Bubbles: (now serious) You want hardcore?! I'll show you hardcore now! Blossom: You guys are in for it now, since Bubble can surpass her danger levels all the way up to 11! Avak: Wait, 11?! Omochao: Team Piraka's arrival had jolted the atom sphere into a frenzy of trash talk & it looks like it's gonna be a Hardcore Round to remember in this competition! I can't wait! After Mission #5 After Mission #6 / Match #3: Team Powerpuff vs. Team Equestria After Mission #8 After Mission #9 / Match #3: Team Powerpuff vs. ??? "More Coming Soon" Category:All Star Riders Cutscenes